The Three Foolish Warriors
by Write-First Questions-Later
Summary: The Lone Islands seemed abandoned... But there were three warriors still on that island from Narnia's original army, and these three formed the Three Foolish Warriors. When royalty becomes in danger, it takes the three of them to save their lives, and they embark on an amazing adventure with them towards uncharted waters... Caspian/OC, Edmund/OC, Eustace/OC
1. Chapter 1

The village has been under attack, and Lyra has been hiding. After these savages took over and hung their flags in place of Narnia's flags, Lyra laid down her sword and prayed for a miracle... Some sort of miracle.

The village was quiet. But three girls still stood tall as leaders. They gave the village hope. The three girls used to belong in the royal armies. For Narnia. And for Aslan. Lyra, Magnis, and Skye, the three foolish warriors.

While sharpening her dagger in the town square, Lyra heard the whistle of her friends. Her ears perked up, she looked around and then ran off Eastward. There, two other figures emerged, cloaks over their bodies. "What is it, Magnis?" Lyra asked as they pulled their hoods down. A young girl with chocolate brown hair held the strap to her satchel as she looked at the girl before breathing in. "In the Slaver's Palace... It was King Caspian!" She said. Skye gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Skye, the oldest, one with raven black, hip length hair, always in a ponytail. And then there was Lyra, one with golden blond hair that sat near the small of her back and down in a braid.

"What do we do?" Skye asked Lyra. "Give me a second to think." She said. "Oh, careful, you might wanna stand back." Magnis joked while Lyra scowled in her direction. "We have to help them."

"How? Caspian and another boy were taken to the dungeons while two others are to be sold by the slave traders at noon tomorrow." Magnis told her. Skye scowled and kicked the dirt. "We have to do something. Our king is in danger, here!" Lyra said, entitled to her opinion. Magnis looked up at Skye who nodded. "We have to think of a plan, we don't have much time." Skye told them. Lyra grinned. "Already done... Magnis, can you infiltrate the slave market, get to the other two?" She asked. "Yes, but it won't be easy."

"It's not supposed to be. But we have to. Best of luck my friend." And Magnis headed for the slave Market. "Lyra, what about me? What shall I do?" Skye said. Lyra grinned. "Your entrusted with the King. Kill the guards, free the king, with luck, we'll meet in the market by tomorrow. I'll look for their crew." Lyra started to head off, but Skye stopped her. "Wait! Their crew?" Skye said. "Oh, Skye... You don't think His Majesty has traveled without back-up, have you?" She smirked. Skye smiled before tearing for the cellars. Lyra ran through town square and towards the shorelines where there were longboats stationed on shore.

She whistled and ran down the broken staircases. "Are you the ones traveling with King Caspian?" Lyra asked. "Miss, what is happening up there?" One of them asked. "My name is Lyra, and I live in this village... I bring terrible news, sir..."

"Drinian." He responded. "Are you the captain?" She asked. He nodded. "Captain, sir... King Caspian has been taken captive." She said. The others started whispering. "Slave Traders took them... All... Four of them." She remembered what Magnis told her. "Where were they taken, miss Lyra?" Lyra looked down and saw a mouse, a sword on his hip and a feather on his ear. Lyra kneeled on one knee. King Caspian and another were taken to the dungeons. The other two are in the Slave Market tomorrow at noon." She told him.

"Well, this puts a damper on things." Captain Drinian said. "Yes, sir... I have two on the inside. One is freeing the King and the other is infiltrating the slave market." Lyra told him. He breathed in and nodded. "Your friends, are they reliable?" He asked. "I can assure you, they are the best warriors of Narnia's still existing army. It lives on through us." She crossed her arm over her chest and bowed.

"Then, we have planning to do, do we not, Captain?" The mouse asked. "Yes, Reepicheep. Miss, will you lead the attack with us?" He asked her. She looked around and then nodded.

~XXX~

Magnis climbed over the wall's edge when the sun set at night and dropped to the ground in front of the two. "Hello..." She whispered. The girl stirred and looked up. "Who are you?" She whisper yelled. "Be still, miss... I'm not here to harm you. I was a member of the original Narnian Army stationed on this village. We're here to rescue you." She said. "We?" The girl asked. "I have one friend on the shorelines, warning your crew and captain... My other friend is breaking King Caspian and your friend out of jail." She told her. And looked at the boy next to her, head in between his knees, snoring. With a smirk, she pushed on his shoulder. With a shock, he sat up and looked at her. She laughed.

"Very interesting... Who are you, miss?" She asked the girl who sat up. "Lucy, the Valiant." She responded. And Magnis dropped to her knees. "High Queen of Narnia?" Lucy nodded. "Oh, forgive me, your Majesty..." She said, bowing her head. "That is not necessary, miss..."

"Magnis, your Majesty." She responded. "Well, Magnis, do you have a plan for getting us out?" The boy said in a matter-of-fact tone. Magnis narrowed her eyes at him. "I do not. But my friend has a plan. She always does." Magnis grinned. "She? Oh, we rely on a woman to save our skins." The boy groaned. Magnis tried not to slap him. "Sorry that we don't meet your standards, sir, but we'll do a better job than you did... Shrieking like a girl? You must be proud." She looked at the Queen who laughed. And the guards started approaching. Magnis wrapped it up. "No matter what happens, remember... I am your friend, your Majesty. And I will not let you down." And she ran off in the other direction as the guards came by.

~XXX~

The sun rose and as it neared closer to noon, Skye approached the dungeons, holding her dagger tight in her hands, just as she heard the guards get close to the cell. That was her time. Without warning, Skye threw her dagger at the man's back and it pierced in between his shoulderblades, falling over dead in an instant. Skye dropped to the darkness as the other guard removed his sword and waited... "Show your face!" He yelled. Skye smirked before grabbing her sword and pulling it free... And ran up to him, kicking his legs out from under him and stabbing him in the chest. She quickly rid the body and removed the keys.

Skye walked up to the cell, not removing her cloak and slipped the key into the door. "Sir! Who are you? What are you doing here?" Skye smirked and removed her cloak and looked up at King Caspian. He gasped. "Miss, forgive me, I could not see your face." He said. "No, your Majesty. There is nothing to apologize for." She said, pulling the gate open. "Your Majesty?" He asked. "I am faithful to you, my King." She kneeled down and bowed at his feet. "Miss please, stand up." He said. "My name is Skye, Your Majesty."

He smiled. "Skye... Ed, we're getting out of here. Lord Bern, you shall go first." He said. Skye knew that name as he approached her. "Lord Bern!" She yelled before wrapping him in a hug, "My darling Skye... Your alright." He said. She nodded. "Yes, milord. Lyra traveled off to the shores and I expect that Magnis is in the market, helping your friends..." Skye said as King Caspian smirked. "We entrust our lives with you three, then."

"I assure you, Sire, that you will not find more noble hearts than Aslan himself." Lord Bern said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She grinned. "Miss Skye, may I present Edmund the Just. High King of Narnia." King Caspian said. "Your Majesty." She kneeled for a second before raising to her feet. "We have to move fast." Skye said, pulling on King Caspian's sleeve before stopping. "Wait," She ran and grabbed the shackles off the wall. "What are you doing?" King Caspian said. "Forgive me, sires, but it's a way to drown the suspicion." She promised as she put the shackles on their wrists.

"Okay? Lets go."

~XXX~

Lyra climbed over the side of the walls and looked at her new companion. "Are you prepared, Reepicheep?" She asked with a smile. "I was born ready, Miss Lyra... Are you certain this will work?" He asked. She grinned. "I know this city square inside and out. OK, there are three sides of the bid auction. There sorted according to class. There's the slaves, slavers, and bidders. The Slaves stand in a single file line, going one by one and the Slavers kick 'em to the front, starting the bid. They spread lies about the so-called specimens and then they take their bids. And when one of them is sold, they are pushed to the sides, waiting for their masters to claim their new property..." She looked over the side. "We will need 6 impersonating bidders, and two as slavers. I will be watching from above and everyone wait for my signal." She instructed. "What's the signal?" He asked her. Lyra smirked. "You'll know it when you see it..." And then Lyra whistled. After a second, another whistle followed. But the third was absent. "Oh, Skye, be careful..."

Reepicheep ran off and found Captain Drinian and they stood in the market when the auction started. Nobody saw Reepicheep, hiding under Drinian's cloak as Skye waited for the perfect timing... And then, she heard the other whistle. Skye! She was successful. And then, "One hundred for the little lady!" Lyra watched as they bid on the girl they were trying to rescue... "One hundred and twenty!"

"One hundred and fifty." And then silence. "Anymore bids?" No one responded. A sign was placed on her that read "Sold" as the man put gold coins in the Slaver's hand. "Sold!" She was thrown to the side. Lyra waited as the other was pulled up to the plate. The boy with blond hair seemed unusual... Weirdly unusual. The sort of person that Magnis would fall for. Lyra laughed at the thought before seeing. "And now for this... Fine Specimen, we'll kick off the bidding." Silence... "C'mon! He may not look like much but, uh... He's strong."

"Yeah, strong all right. Smells like the rear end of a Minotaur!" A man from the crowd said. Lyra sighed. "That is an outrageous lie!" There was a pause before he continued... "I won the school hygiene award, two years running!" He said. Lyra covered her mouth. "Come on, someone make a bid." And Lyra whistled quickly and heard Reepicheep talk. "I'll take them off your hands..." The Captain stepped forward. And then Lyra heard two whistles in response. Looking up, she saw her friends, Magnis and Skye, holding their weapons. Skye had her sword and Magnis had her bow and arrow and Lyra held the axe in her hands. They waited...

"I'll take them _All_ off your hands!" Captain Drinian removed the cloak and so did the others while shouting, "For Narnia!"

Magnis launched an arrow at the Slaver directing the auction and he fell over, down the platform. Lyra picked up her Axe and threw it at a slaver's back. "Keep steady, Magnis! Skye, protect the King! I'm going for the slavers." Lyra jumped from the walls and landed on her feet as she pulled out a dead slaver's sword and began to defend herself. Magnis reloaded her bow and launched the arrow at one of the slavers coming up behind Skye. "Magnis, look out!" Lyra yelled, almost getting sliced but kicked the man's jaw. Magnis turned around as a man approached her and he grabbed her throat, dropping her bow over the edge of the wall. "Lyra, watch the Kings! I'll help Magnis!" Skye said, grabbing a free chain and swinging from one wall to another as she managed to kick the man in the face, knocking him over the wall.

"Thanks, Skye... Lyra, duck!" Magnis yelled and Lyra dropped to her knees before bringing her heel up into a man's crotch and elbowing his chest. "Reepicheep, help them!" Lyra said. "Yes, Miss Lyra!" He obeyed and saw the raven haired boy in trouble. Acting on reflex, she looked around and saw her friend's bow and one single arrow. She loaded it, aimed and fired. The arrow hit the man in the shoulder and the boy stared at her in amazement. She smirked before using the bow to smack a man across the face. He watched as she climbed up the wall and stood next to him. "I see that King Caspian took matters into his own hands. You'll need all the help you can get." She smirked. "And who are you, exactly?" He asked.

"Lyra, at your service, sir." She said, bowing her head before running out the back and grabbing the rope, swinging forward and kicking a slaver in the jaw.

Magnis was still recovering from the recent strangle when she saw Eustace run off. "That boy's gonna get himself killed." She said. "Take hold for a minute." She handed the responsibility to Skye as she jumped from the walls and headed for the shores, following Eustace... And a slaver wasn't far behind him! The man that killed Lyra's parents! "Oh, no..." Magnis pulled out a dagger from her boot before running up behind him. She quickly threw the dagger at the man and stabbed his arm. Eustace picked up one of the ores and tried to figure out how they worked as Magnis came up behind him. But out of nowhere, he whirled around and hit her clear across the face with the ore, knocking her into the water. He dropped it as she surfaced, coughing. "Oh, God... Are you alright?" He asked. She groaned and held her cheek.

"I dunno. I'll tell you when I regain the feeling in my face!" She snapped. He pulled back. "Sorry, just trying to help."

"Oh, so you were helping by fleeing from battle, you big coward?!" She snapped. "No, I'm a Pacifist!" He said in a defensive tone. "Your a moron!" He seemed offended as she stepped into the boat. "I have a right mind to blame you for capture. If you just stood your ground, You wouldn't have been put in iron. You or Her Majesty..." Magnis cracked her knuckles and then started to walk off, ringing her shirt out. "Ridiculous."

Whether Eustace wanted to admit it or not... There certainly was something about her by the way she walks that made him stare.

~XXX~

"Well done, Captain, sir!" Lyra said, bowing down to him. "You've done good yourself, miss." He said. She grinned. And Skye came up behind her. "Great job, Lyra! It was perfect!" She said. Lyra smiled and hugged her friend... "Where's Magnis?" She asked. And then Skye started laughing. "What?"

She pointed behind her and saw Magnis, soaking wet, looking like a drowned rat. Lyra bit her lip, trying not to laugh... "What happened?" Lyra asked. "Eustace happened. Smacked me in the face with the ore, he did!" She said, ringing out her hair. And the two lost it. "It's not funny!" Magnis snapped but they continued to laugh...

They ran to the beaches just in time to see Lord Bern give King Caspian a sword... "An old Narnian sword!" Skye said. "Very observant. Come on!" Lyra said, pulling them along. "Captain Drinian!" She yelled. The Captain turned around. "Your Majesties!" He said as the three royals stopped and turned around. "May I present the three rescuers." He said. The three girls stepped forward. "My name is Lyra, This is Magnis, and this is Skye. We are original warriors of the Narnian Army, before this place was taken over by these savages." Lyra told them. "Your the girl that saved my life!" King Edmund said, pointing at Lyra. She nodded. "Yes, my aim was mildly accurate. I was aiming for his sternum." She admitted.

"Your the girl that came to me at night!" Queen Lucy pointed at Magnis. "Yes, I am sorry I wasn't of more service." Magnis said. "No, you did well, miss..." She said, putting a hand on Magnis' shoulder. She smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"And you... We'd still be in jail if it weren't for you." King Caspian said to Skye. "I do my best, Your Majesty." She smiled. Reepicheep scampered in front of them. "Captain, if I were to make a bold suggestion... Perhaps these three should tag along. We could use some extra swords, don't you think Your Majesty?" The little mouse said. The Three royals smiled. "They must come." Caspian decided. Eustace groaned in agony. "Great, more crew mates, as if we didn't have enough." Magnis narrowed her eyes as he walked off towards the longboats. "Lemme shot him in the back, no one has to know..."

"Relax, Mags. Your Majesties, we'd best be leaving. C'mon girls, we're boarding the finest ship in Narnia's Navy." Lyra grinned. "You know of the Dawn Treader?" King Edmund. "Your Majesty, I was there when it was built." She smirked as he stared in amazement. "Unbelievable." Lyra nudged him with her elbow before climbing into the boat first and helping Lucy into the boat so she didn't fall in.

Skye jumped in next and the King Caspian tried but the boat moved and he almost fell backwards when Skye grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the boat. "Thanks." He smiled. "Don't mention it, my lord." She said with a grin. "Please, Caspian." He requested. Skye smiled wider than ever while blowing her black bangs from her eyes when he reached up and tucked a lock of free hair behind her ear. "Caspian..."

Magnis jumped into the boat and sat across from Eustace as he scowled and looked away. "If you've got a problem with me, I'd like you to say it now!" She said, huffing. "You don't have to be such a jerk about it." He said. "A jerk?! I'm simply trying to get the point out! I'm no jerk!" She snapped. "Your trying to get the point out by yelling at me! If that's not signs of a coward, then I dunno what is!"

"Coward?!" Magnis stood on her feet in the boat as Eustace did. "Simply avoiding a problem instead of fixing it is cowardly!" He said. "That's not cowardly! Cowardly is knocking a girl unconscious with an ore!"

And then Eustace lunged at her, knocking them both into the water. Lyra broke down laughing and Skye looked at her like she was a lunatic and then pointed in the water to Magnis strangling Eustace in the water. Skye started laughing as well. "Well, I like her already." Edmund muttered, making them all laugh.

"Magnis, don't kill the poor boy." Skye called. Magnis turned around and shouted. "He called me a coward!"

"Oh, then by all means, my friend!" Lyra said, letting it pass. Magnis grinned and Eustace pushed her head underwater. "No, c'mon Magnis, let him go." Skye said and the Captain pulled the two into a boat and Magnis coughed out water. "I think I swallowed a fish." She said, making Drinian laugh.

And the Three headed for The Dawn Treader, unaware of what lies ahead for them...


	2. Chapter 2

Once on board the Dawn Treader, Magnis was given a set of clean clothes and the three were assigned to their rooms. While the two older girls bunked with the crew and men, Magnis kindly refused and chose to stay in the rooms with Lucy. And she happily welcomed Magnis' company.

Skye was watching the waves fly back and fourth, hitting the boat's side ever so often and Lyra was helping Edmund with his sword. Magnis was hiding in the crow's nest, singing a tune that her mother used to sing to her before she died.

Lyra pulled out her dagger and gave it to the young king. "Perhaps this will help." She smirked as he took it handle first and looked at it. "Lovely weapon." He said. "Thank you. I melted the gold of my original Narnian shield to make the hilt and the blade was fashioned by lightning itself... I swore that it just... fell from the heavens one day." She said as he laughed and twirled it in his hand. "But, it does resemble my mother's favorite sword when she could still fight... I think she broke a piece of the blade off and gave it to me after her departure." Lyra sat on the deck as he stopped trying to crack the casing and looked at her.

"Forgive me, your Majesty, my emotions have run away with me again." She said, wiping a tear away and putting on a fake smile. "No, it's alright. And the name is Edmund, if you don't mind." He said with a smile that warmed her heart. "Yes, Your Maj- I mean... Edmund." The name seemed foreign on her tongue but she liked the feeling, no doubt. He began to peel away the dried casing on the sword and underneath sat a magnificent silver blade. "Oh, wow! It's beautiful... I can already tell that it will be magnificent." She said. "How can you tell?" Edmund said, looking up. Lyra laughed. "Oh, a weapon mimics the wielder. And placing trust in your weapon is the first step towards leadership. But if you do not trust your weapon... How can you ever manage to trust yourself?" And Lyra rose to her feet before walking off.

"Was she speaking in riddles?" Edmund wondered out loud. "Get used to that, sire..." Magnis said, leaping from the crow's nest. "Lyra is one of the most wisest, bravest, and confusing girls that has ever lived. And if you don't pay attention, you'll never be able to understand what she says." Before she walked off, Edmund stopped her. "Wait, do you know what she meant when she said... 'A weapon mimics the wielder'?" He asked her. "Well, sire, I'm sure she meant that you give the sword it's commands, and it will surely follow, but give it the wrong commands, you'd be better off trying to remove the horn of a Minotaur."

Magnis heard a huff and looked up at Tavros, the crew Minotaur. "No offense, just making a reference." She said and he nodded and let the matter pass. "But what does it mean? Is there a moral behind all of it?" Edmund stood up and she tried to think... "Guess it means that... Do not steer towards your mind's desires when your heart knows the true way... Your sword will go one way, but it is up to you to correct it." And she walked off. "That was pointless." Edmund concluded and continued to peel the casing off.

Magnis headed for the crewmen's quarters and ran into Reepicheep. "Hello, miss Magnis." He said, fussing about with his sword. Magnis smiled. "Hello, Reepicheep... So, where's the woman hitting interbred? Did he tip off the edge of the starboard?" She questioned, referring to Eustace. "No, miss, I'm sure he's around somewhere. If he's not scribbling in that book of his, he must be coming up with an escape plan. Keeps gawking on and on about this place called England." Reepicheep told her. Magnis rolled her eyes. "He's as delusional as a pirate." She sat down on the hammock and yawned before looking up at the hammock above her where Reepicheep was.

"Do you think we're really going to find them, Reep?" She said, sighing. "There's only one way to find out, miss. Continue until we find out if all hope is lost, or there is more to it that meets the eye." He told her, looking down under at where she lay. Magnis laughed before feeling her eyes get heavy. But she snapped them open, hoping she didn't fall asleep in case her services were needed.

"Relax and rest, miss. I will inform any of the crew who ask of your whereabouts. Actually, you and the other two should be resting. You must've been up all night, preparing the battle plans." He said. She shook her head. "I didn't do much. I'm sure Lyra and Skye had their hands full, though." She reminded. "Yes, your friend Lyra was up with the Captain all night with battle strategies." He told her. Magnis swung her leg back and forth... "The other two are the braver ones. I'm simply here for extra weight... When I was still in the army, I would make the Narnian Armor... The Iron was hard to come by, but the snapped weapons and mangled swords made for great chaining... But... That's another story." Magnis yawned and soon let her eyes close.

Back up on the deck, Skye was getting more than sea sick... Before she could make it to the starboard, she threw up over the edge of the boat... "I hate ships..." She wiped her mouth but too soon when she emptied the contents of her stomach into the ocean. Skye felt a hand move up and down her back, trying to soothe her. "You alright?" It was Caspian. "I don't know..." She whimpered and crouched down on the deck, still holding the handrail. He got down next to her. "I'm sure it'll pass, Skye... I felt the same way at first." He said.

Skye rolled her eyes and kept her head down before taking in a large exhale and standing up. "H-How long until the next stop, Caspian?" She stuttered. Caspian raised his hand to her forehead and felt sweat and heat... "Long enough for you to get some rest, Skye... My bunk is down in the crewman's quarters. You can use it for the time being." He told her. She shook her head. "No, Caspian, I cannot possibly take your-"

"I insist. You must regain your strength." He said again. She breathed in heavily. "Yes, Caspian..." And she headed for the crews quarters. Finding his bunk easily because it was the only one with a royal sword on it. She picked it up and put it underneath his hammock and climbed inside... It still smelled like him. Skye grabbed the pillow slightly and slowly fell asleep, smelling what is of Caspian, her King...

Meanwhile on deck, Lyra was passing the time, whistling to herself and watching the waves while staring at the horizon. But she was unaware of the boy sneaking up behind her. And out of nowhere, someone grabbed her shoulders, jerking them back, shouting, "Saved your life!"

She almost shrieked but recognized the voice. "I have half a mind to push you over the edge!" She snapped, jumping down and glaring at Edmund. "But you won't. Then who would play tricks on you?" He smirked, crossing his arms. She rolled her eyes.

"I have those two for that..." She said, shrugging and then yawning. "Are you tired?" Edmund asked her. "A little bit... I'll be alright though." She said with another yawn and her eyelids became heavy. "Lyra, get some rest. You have been up for more than 24 hours..." He told her... "How did you-"

"I know, Lyra... Go to my bunk, get some rest. We need you to help us in battle whenever it may come." He told her. She yawned again. "But-"

"It's an order by the King, Lyra..." He narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Fine. I give... Thank you, Edmund." And she headed for the crew's quarters, finding Edmund's bunk and falling into the hammock, yawning and not thinking about anything else as her eyes closed immediately.

At least an hour passed by when Eustace returned to his bunk and to his shock, Magnis was asleep inside, her hair unbraided and over the pillow and wild... She didn't snore but gave light sighs... "Let the girl sleep." Eustace heard above. He looked up at Reepicheep who smirked. "Why should I? She's so rude to me!" He pouted, crossing his arms. "She saved your life, boy. I'd be more grateful, if I were you. Staying up for hours on end, figuring out an escape plan... Look, you may not like it, but she risked her life for yours." Eustace knew this was true... So he gave in.

Besides, she looked way too peaceful to wake... Her arms tensed and she turned over, her back facing him and she sighed again as the hammock swung back and forth... And he sat down on the floor, waiting for her to move but... He eventually laid down and fell asleep, waiting...


End file.
